Ash's Journey begins
Basic Episode Info Episode Summary by the creators: Ep.1 Ash ketchup begins his journey and fails Episode Storyline So basicly this is the first episode to the series. It Begins with Ash meetining Pikachu on a desert sand (the place where the whole first season, 2 episodes in the second,and the opening intro is held) and after he sees Pikachu he catches him inside his ball in captivety forever. This is very unlike the real series because 1. Ash doesn't meet Pikachu until he unleashs him from his pokeball after Professor Oak gives him the ball because all the other pokemon were taken. 2. Ash doesn't catch Pikachu in the wild, he was caught before by a professor. 3. Finally Ash isn't as abusive. After Ash catches Pikachu, a day later he meets Sandshrew one of the main characters to the series. After he meets him he wants to fight him but of course sense he is selfish in the series he makes newly caught Pikachu Fight his battles. When he tells Pikachu to use thunderbolt he purposly shoots Ash instead Sandshrew telling Ash he was never told who to use thunderbolt on. This happens a second time after but even though ash says use it on Sandshew he still shocks Ash saying he hates him. As he gets shocked he says "WHY PIKACHU WHY!?!?!". After Ash passes out Pikachu asks if Sandshrew wants to go get cofee and the two walk off as friends. After the second attempt of fighting Sandshrew the next time he tries Pikachu just out right walks away so Ash is forced of fighting Sandshrew himself. This is VERY unlike the pokemon series because NO trainers never fight pokemon. The battle is a shprt battle with Ash attempting to do his signature move of the series "Elbow of Death" that Ash never used in Pokemon but was a move created by Neil and Tony. After his siganture move openly fails Sandshrew beats up Ash mercily. After Ash "Dies" Pikachu cheers happily. Then 2000 years later excavators dig out Ash dead body and realizes he isn't dead when he jumps out of the sand and admits he's alive and says he's going back to find Pikachu and Sandshrew, but then is randomly attacked by a shark who is somehow on land. After he's beat up by the shark he dizzily gets up to find Sandshrew again who beats him up agaibn. After Ash get's beat up for the 100th time this episode Pikachu also returns telling Ash he lurned to levitate and flys up and attacks Ash. Then after his final assault he dies and is barried again. Credits scene After the main episode Ash returns from death again while the credits fly buy. He says he's back AGAIN and is coming for Pikachu and Sandshrew, and is then attacked by a random Barbie who slaps him and whips her hair at ash O_o. And then a giant Meowth appears and triple attacks Ash along with Pikachu and Sandshrew. And then the random Barbie throws and kills him. Trivia *This is the first Appearence of Ash Ketchum the main charactar. *This is also the first Appearence of Pikachu *Also this is the first apperaence of Sandshrew. *This is the only episode Pikachu is seen with the abillity to levitate next episode this ability isn't mentioned. *This is also the first time the move "Elbow of Death is used. Official Video :D Photo Gallery Ash meets pikachu.PNG|Ash meeting Pikachu for the first time. ash meets pikachu2.PNG|Ash and Pikachu prepared to fight Sandshrew ash meets pikachu3.PNG|Ash fighting Sandshrew himself using "Elbow of Death" ash meets pikachu4.PNG|Ash burried dead. ash meets pikachu5.PNG|Ash Being attacked by a shark ash meets pikachu6.PNG|Ash burried dead AGAIN :P ash meets pikachu7.PNG|Ash random Barbie assaulting Ash with her hair ash meets pikachu8.PNG|Pikachu,Sandshrew,and a giant meowth about to triple attack Ash thumbnail ep 1.png|The Official thumbnail for episode1